The present invention relates to a device and a process for documentary assistance of at least one operator of an aircraft, in particular a pilot of the aircraft, to assist said operator in the execution of at least one of a plurality of different tasks.
Within the framework of the present invention, this may pertain to tasks which are to be accomplished before, during or after the flight of the aircraft. These tasks may be:                either programmed tasks, such as the drawing up of a flight plan or the monitoring of the fuel during the flight for example;        or non-programmed tasks, such as the allowance for a late modification of the load, the planning of an unscheduled diversion or the drawing up of an assessment following a fault with a system of the aircraft for example.        
It is known that the crew of an aircraft, in particular of a civil transport plane, currently have a large quantity of information at their disposal. Unfortunately, this information is usually dispersed among several documents (records, binders, etc.) or systems and it is sometimes difficult for the crew to find a sought-after piece of information from among these various sources of information within the time allocated.
It is known moreover that in order to take a decision with a view to the execution of a particular task, a certain amount of accurate and up-to-date data relating to this task generally needs to be collected by the crew as quickly as possible before summarizing it in order to form an opinion with regard to the actual situation. However, since searching through data records is often lengthy and onerous, the crew usually having to interrogate various systems and/or consult various documentation binders, etc., it follows that the time and workload which are required for these operations are sometimes incompatible with the time constraints with which the crew is confronted, whether this be on the ground in conjunction with a take-off slot, for example, or in flight.
The drawbacks of this state of affairs are multifold. In numerous cases, this leads the crew to take non optimal decisions under time pressure, without waiting for and ascertaining the corresponding accurate data. In other cases where the crew cannot do without such data, this may lead them to miss their time slot, in particular their take-off slot, and hence cause delays. Of course, all these negative consequences create losses for the corresponding airline company.